the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LittleIrish*/Subject 007 - C.2
Subject 007 - Chapter 2: ἀράχνη φόβος ………………………………………………………………………… Welcome back to reading, How are you feeling today? But that's not the matter. The matter is, the young humans got to resolve the puzzle so easily, but my friend, the next ones won't be even near to easy. Have you ever heard about Arachnophobia? Our inside specialists said People with arachnophobia tend to feel uneasy in any area they believe could harbor spiders or that has visible signs of their presence, such as webs. If arachnophobics see a spider, they may not enter the general vicinity until they have overcome the panic attack that is often associated with their phobia. Some people scream, cry, have trouble breathing, have excessive sweating or even heart trouble when they come in contact with an area near spiders or their webs. In some extreme cases, even a picture or a realistic drawing of a spider can also trigger fear. Getting that point explained, let's proceed into the actual events, 2 of the subjects managed to find the obvious reason, as a reward, they all fell into a new one, the ground was soft as a pillow, but their surroundings were extremely horrible, well, or at least for certain people with fear of spiders. Like we said before, it's not near easy. ---- Cassandra's Point Of View: Oh My God! Oh My Fucking God! I am not someone to freak out, but, when we fall down in land in what appears to be a gigant pillow ground, The first thing I see in the dark while I look around are "SPIDERS!" I shriek while shaking. I look out for a corner to be in to hide from the spiders, but all of the walls are full of them, there is NO way out. I am already starting to panic, What the hell is this!? Why spiders?! Why Me?! I breathe in and out, as one of the tall guys, A dirty blonde one, stands beside me and tries to make me calm down anyways, when the weird Computer starts to talk. "Welcome to our ἀράχνη room, test subjects, this is as well, a test on all of your humanity, find a way out. The spiders might, or might not, be venomous." And with that, my fears are confirmed, "Please, calm down, we'll find our way out, Alright?" Soothes the boy who was holding me and shushing me as well. "WHAT!? DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN CALM DOWN!? THERE ARE SPI-" I shut up and jump again whenever the spiders start crawling all around the walls changing positions. "Please." The boy begs. I sigh and Nod, he smiles. "I know this is not the best time, but, I'm Jack." ---- Jack’s Point Of View: "I'm Cassandra." The girl seems nice, and, I want to die at least with a pretty one, if I don't get out of here, and I'm not saying I'm some sort of Manwhore, I Just don't feel like we are ever getting out of here, Specially with this whole Spider mess, I suppose the girl has phobia of spiders as well. "I don't locate the species of the spider, I can't actually figure if it's whether Venomous or not." Speaks one of the others, the youngest one by far, Scarlett. "This is some weird shit, How do we know they didn't mutate these?" Says the other one, that one who suggested us standing on the plates. "Uh, True." . Everytime one of us talked louder than usual one of the spiders would move, All of us kept moving around, looking out for some sort of door, These aren't tiles like the previous room, The ceiling isn't either, and the walls are full of spiders. I seem to have noticed most of the spiders crawl to the Zone's where there's more silence. If that is even logic. The only one standing on the middle of everyone is Cassandra, she's calmed down a little on the past few minutes, But It's obvious she's still nervous. "Oh, Cassie, look, a pretty spider" Smirks one of the other girls while holding one of them on her finger. What the hell? Well... I guess they're not venomous? ---- Bella’s Point Of View: If I can't get a little fun around, after all, I'm trapped on a damn box with 9 other idiots, and There are a 70% of chance I die, so, Hell with it. Looking around, I became bored, and already fed up with Cassandra's shit, She's been doing nothing else than whimpering on the floor at the middle of the room while the rest of us actually search around. I will prove if she is actually really scared, The spiders don't even seem dangerous, I make a life or death first try and press my fingertip to the wall, one of them slowly crawls into my Index and middle finger, I stare at it's moves for around a minute, and no one else seems to notice, Time to enact. "Oh, Cassie, look, a pretty spider" I say as the other 9 losers turn their heads to me "What are you doing?" Says chance but I merely ignore him as I walk right up to Cassandra. "Bella, Leave her alone..." Says Katherine on the corner of my eye, I bend down in front of Cassandra, as she picks up her head from her knees. "NO! P-PLEASE, NO!" She whines while trying to move away and I get my fingers that are holding the spider closer to her face "Bella, STOP!" Insists Kimberly who hasn't said a word since we entered this room. I smirk at how fake Cassandra's pleading sounds and almost land the spider in her face, she let's out a Heartrending Scream, Pushing herself to the nearest corner, all of the spiders part away to the opposite side of the room, creating a white void just for her, all of the spiders crawl back to the wall right behind the other people. So I guess her fear was actually real at least. I stomp on the spider with my feet and turn back to everyone else. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Reclaims Annika throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "DID YOU WANT TO GIVE THE GIRL A HEART ATTACK?!" Said Dina as well, But I knew she was just being in their side to piss me off. "She could have died!" Says a more calm Marcus, I turn around and look at Cassandra still there, crying heavily, and keeping the spiders away, Jack stands up from behind her. "Do You want to die as well!?" He says, and we all begin a screaming fight, momentarily forgetting about the whimpering girl, "GUYS!" Says Morishige Pointed to the now revealed white panel or the way out, The spiders moved out the way, but, where are they- "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams Cassandra Loudly, when we all turn to her, she's all covered in those horrendous spiders, who are biting out her skin rapidly, B-But, Nerves scam through my system, T-The spiders were not harmful- Then I notice it, there are two kinds of spiders, Red eyed ones, like the one I picked up, and, Blue eyed ones, the ones eating her Alive. Everyone looked horrified, Jack's face still couldn't be read at all, it was between sad, terrified and angry. Everyone went through the panel helplessly, It was starting to close slowly, so It was now or never we were leaving, the spiders grew even bigger by second, and there were no screams left from the girl, Jack stood back behind, his eyes pooling in tears, Or that is what it seems. I walk right out the panel, but he is still there. "JACK!" I shout at him, when the panel is already half closed. He bends down and walks through it, "I'm- I-" But he just pushes past me, leaving me behind, If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have to left someone behind. ---- That was all guys! I might write C.3 Today if you liked this one. Category:Blog posts